1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a touch display panel with a reduced number of substrates and a method for manufacturing the touch display panel.
2. Description of the Background
A touch screen panel can be classified as a resistive type touch display panel or a capacitive type touch display panel based on a sensing method of a touch on a screen of the touch screen panel.
Generally, the resistive touch screen panel may include a first touch substrate including a first touch electrode and a first line electrically connected to the first touch electrode and a second touch substrate including a second touch electrode extending along a direction crossing the first touch electrode. The resistive touch screen panel may also include a second line electrically connected to the second touch electrode. The resistive touch screen panel may be formed by combining the first touch substrate with the second touch substrate. The first and second touch substrates can be spaced apart from each other by spacers that maintain a gap between the first touch substrate and the second touch substrate. Generally, a conventional touch display panel may need at least five or more substrates including a first display substrate, a second display substrate, a color filter substrate, a first touch substrate, and a second touch substrate.
Since a display panel displays an image using a reflecting light or a transmitting light, the structure including at least five or more deposited substrates reduces an optical efficiency. In addition, an increase of the number of substrates causes an increase of a manufacturing cost and a complication of a manufacturing process.